powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Weaponry
The power to use powers using weaponry as a conduit. Not to be confused with Powers Via Weapon. Also Called *Weapons Of Power Capabilities The user can use various types of weapons, such as blades, polearms, and whips, as a conduit to either enhance the weapons' capabilities, or channel powers, including elements, psionics, magic, spirits, divine or demonic energy, etc., through weapons. Applications * Channeling * Infusion * Weapon Enhancement * Weaponry Refinement Variations * Absorption Weaponry * Acid Weaponry * Adhesive Weaponry * Alien Weaponry * Antimatter Weaponry * Biotic Weaponry * Chaos Weaponry * Cold Weaponry * Combined Weaponry * Corruption Weaponry * Cosmic Weaponry * Dark Matter Weaponry * Demonic Weaponry * Destiny Weaponry * Digital Weaponry * Dimensional Weaponry * Divine Weaponry * Draconic Weaponry * Element Weaponry * Emotion Weaponry * Energized Weaponry * Explosive Weaponry * Gravitational Weaponry * Healing Weaponry * Heat Weaponry * Ionic Weaponry * Kinetic Weaponry * Life Weaponry * Lunar Weaponry * Magic Weaponry * Magnetic Weaponry * Nanite Weaponry * Omni-Weaponry * Order Weaponry * Orgamech Weaponry * Pain Weaponry * Planetary Weaponry * Plant Weaponry * Plasma Weaponry * Power Artillery * Primordial Weaponry * Psychic Weaponry * Purification Weaponry * Quantum Weaponry * Radiation Weaponry * Reality Weaponry * Scientific Weaponry * Solar Weaponry * Sonic Weaponry * Spatial Weaponry * Spiritual Weaponry * Stellar Weaponry * Technological Weaponry * Technomagical Weaponry * Teleportation Weaponry * Temporal Weaponry * Thermal Weaponry * Transcendent Weaponry * Truth Weaponry * Vibration Weaponry * Void Weaponry * Weather Weaponry Associations * Impossible Forging * Meta Crafting * Powers Via Weapon * Supernatural Weapon Proficiency * Weapon Arsenal * Weapon Creation Limitations * May only be able to channel one type of power. * Useless without weapon conduit. Known Users * Augus (Asura's Wrath) * Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) * Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Hei (Darker than Black) * Nero (Devil May Cry) * Kratos (God of War) * Ghost Riders (Marvel Comics) * Thomas Cassidy/Black Tom Cassidy (Marvel Comics) * Keniuchio Harada/Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics) * Remy LeBeau/Gambit (Marvel Comics) * Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Thor Odinson (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Psykers (Warhammer 40k) Known Weapons *Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords (Naruto) *Claw/Hand of Tsul 'Kalu, (The Secret Saturdays) Gallery Augus Asura's Wrath.jpg|Augus (Asura's Wrath) can use his sword, Wailing Dark as a conduit for his Mantra attacks. Rin falme.jpg|Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) uses his sword, Kurikara, to utilize his demonic form and powers. Slayeractivationspell.png|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) uses the Slayer Scythe as a conduit to cast a spell. Darker_than_BLACK_2_-_02_-_32.jpg|Hei (Darker than Black) often uses his knives as conduits to discharge electricity. Nero DMC4.png|Nero (Devil May Cry) uses Vergil's sword, Yamato, as a conduit to utilize his Devil Trigger. X-Men_Origins_Gambit.jpg|Gambit (Marvel Comics) can use even simple playing cards as conduits for his kinetic powers. Silver-samurai.jpg|Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics) using his sword as a conduit for his tachyon energy field. Weaknessless_Soaring_Shortswords.png|Kujaku (Naruto) wields the Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords, which grant the user access to powerful wind techniques. Zakwithclaw.jpg|Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) using the Claw as a conduit to focus his cryptid powers. Blood_Angels_Librarian.jpg|Psykers (Warhammer 40k) channel or amplify their psychic power through Force Weapons. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Items Category:Rare power